


Abunai Me de (Danger in my eyes)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He liked the focused look, the way he put his tongue between his teeth when he was doing something particularly hard, the random hits off the cigarette, always holding on to the smoke too long, as if his focus made him forget to breathe out.





	Abunai Me de (Danger in my eyes)

It was a night like every else.

Ohno had just done the dishes, and was finishing drying up the counter when his eyes had wandered to Nino, sitting on the couch playing with his Nintendo DS.

He smiled.

He liked the atmosphere. It was calm, it was familiar. It made him feel good.

As soon as he was done tidying up he sat on the couch with him, resting his back on the armrest and stretching his leg on Nino’s.

The younger paused the game, raising his eyes on him.

“You’re already done with the dishes?” he asked, surprised. Ohno nodded, then pointed at the Nintendo.

“It wasn’t much. What about you? Having fun?” he asked, trying to show some interest toward the game he was playing. Nino shook his head, chuckling.

“Don’t sweat it, Oh-chan, I know you couldn’t care less about videogames and such. And that you don’t understand much about it either.” he mocked him, leaning over to flick on his leg.

The elder smiled, lowering his head as apologizing.

“At least I try.” he replied.

“I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. You let me have my games, I’ll let you have your fishes.” he said, vaguely ironical.

Satoshi snorted, exasperated, but didn’t say anything.

He kept watching the younger, while he leant over the coffee table in front of the couch, taking a cigarette and lighting it, before getting back to his game.

Ohno kept his eyes on him, almost fascinated.

He liked to look at him.

It looked like a painting; he would’ve been there for hours looking at him, never getting tired of it, always finding some new details, something attracting him, that he had never seen before.

He sighed, heavily. Watching him had always the same effect.

The more he focused on him, on his features, his eyes, his body, the more the desire to feel him close became _unbearable._

He moved his legs, kneeling on the couch and staring closer.

“Kazu.” he said, firm.

“What?” the younger asked, distracted, without tearing his eyes off the display.

“Pause it.” he asked, though it sounded more like an order.

Nino groaned, ignoring him. Ohno sighed again, getting even closer.

“Kazunari... pause it, because I’m about to jump you and I don’t want to hear you complain about losing progress.” he said.

The younger turned for a moment to look at him, then he actually paused and put the Nintendo on the coffee table, and the cigarette on the ashtray.

“What is it, Satoshi? I swear I wasn’t doing anything to turn you on.” he complained, right before being grabbed by his hips and sent with his back on the couch; Ohno laid on top of him, kissing his neck with no delicacy, while the other was starting to let go.

“I was watching you. You’re beautiful. I think that’s enough to turn me on.” he murmured in his ear, then went and bit his neck.

“You’re an animal.” Nino replied, the words broken off by a moan when Ohno’s hand moved over his cock, which was starting to harden.

The elder looked at him, both amused and aroused, then he focused back on his neck, while his hands started slowly undoing his belt, opening his fly and touching him over his briefs.

Nino kept moaning shamelessly, bringing his hand over Ohno’s to deepen the touch, to take it further, to tell him he wanted more; and Ohno complied, taking off his briefs alongside his trousers; he didn’t feel like teasing, for he felt a sort of urgency that didn’t allow him to prolong the game.

He settled better between his legs, pressing with his knee on Nino’s thigh to make room for himself, while his free hand moved on the younger’s lips, making him open them and slipping his fingers inside. Nino licked them, sly, never tearing his eyes off of him, a stare that Ohno could barely stand without feeling the need to take him right then, without preparing him, without care, without lingering any further.

He breathed deeply to repress the instinct and pulled his fingers out of his mouth, bringing them between his legs and brushing them against his opening, letting one of them slip inside, relishing Nino’s expression, a mix of annoyance and desire to have more.

Ohno smiled to him, stretching over him and raising his shirt, bringing his mouth on his chest, kissing and biting, while his hands kept moving over and inside him.

He liked feeling how Nino’s chest raised and lowered irregularly, while his breath became heavier.

He was still lingering on the thought when he felt the younger’s hand on his hair, pulling his head up enough to look at him.

“Satoshi.” he hissed. “I think it’s enough.” he said, almost intimidating.

Ohno chuckled and nodded, and got back to kneeling between his leg, abruptly pulling his fingers out and grabbing his thighs instead, bringing them around his hips and leaning over.

“May I?” he asked, teasing. Nino brought a hand on his nape, pulling his closer.

“You have to.” he said, gritting his teeth.

The older laughed briefly, then he undid his own trousers, pulling them down enough to free his cock, and then thrust inside of him.

Ninomiya bit on his lip and Ohno kept still, giving him time to adjust and focusing on that expression, memorizing its every detail.

Nino opened his eyes again, and Ohno knew it was a sign he could start moving. And he was about to, when he had an idea.

He propped up on an arm, leaning toward the coffee table, careful to stay inside of him.

“What are you doing, old man?” the other complained.

Ohno ignored him; he took a cigarette and lit it, taking a few hits off of it before handing it to Nino, who watched it confused.

“Smoke.” Ohno told him, hoarse.

Nino didn’t want to argue, it wasn’t time to, and did as he was asked.

He took a first puff, and Ohno started moving inside of him, a thrust hard and firm that made him almost scream, the cigarette still between his lips.

Ohno kept moving his hips with a steady rhythm, then he stopped briefly to smile at him.

“I love to see you smoke while I fuck you.” he murmured, brushing his hand over his chest.

Nino looked exasperated, then shook his head and took another puff.

“You truly are an old perv.” he said, almost irritated. He raised his eyebrows, still looking at him. “So? Do you plan on staring or do you actually want to do something?” he asked then.

Ohno smiled, then started moving again; now he was more erratic, less steady.

He knew he was close, and he tried to hold off as long as he could, while he brought his hand between them and jerked Nino off; the latter, on his part, closed his eyes and rolled his head back, lost under Ohno’s thrusts, in the pleasure that he felt growing inside of him.

He arched his back in an almost impossible angle, coming between the two of them, then he collapsed back on the couch, trying to catch his breath.

Ohno went faster, grabbing his hips and clawing his flesh while he came as well, spilling inside of him.

He tried to prop himself up, but in the end he collapsed heavily on top of him.

Nino made a chocked sound, trying to make him move.

“Oh-chan, get off! I can’t breathe!” he complained.

Ohno moved, chuckling, and went back sitting on the other end of the couch.

“Of course you can’t breathe. Smoke is bad for your health, I always tell you as much.” he mocked him, looking amused.

Nino stared at him for a moment. Then he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, leaning over to take his Nintendo and going back to play.

“Old perv.” he muttered again, focusing on the game.

Ohno got back closer, gently brushing his cheek.

“You don’t mind though, do you?” he murmured.

Nino smiled for a moment, almost by instinct, then was serious again.

“Shut up and let me play now.” he ordered, without answering his question.

Ohno laughed and went back to his place, watching him, this time with a little less focus.

Nino wasn’t going to let him live long enough to jump him again, he was sure of it.

But, for tonight, he could consider himself definitely satisfied.

The younger leaned over the coffee table, grabbing a cigarette. He stopped his hand mid-air, turning to look at Ohno and then pulling back.

“I think I’m not going to smoke for a while.”


End file.
